MTPC04
'Super intelligent, Cure Book! '''is the 4th episode of Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure. A new Pretty Cure is born, Cure Book. Summary ''A new student in the school, Tsukikawa Renata, is very intelligent and has a QI of 150. Yasmin and Kelly wanted to be friends with her, but she doesn't have time to talk and always stayed at home. One day, Yasmin and Kelly come to her house (It was big, of course) and her father said that she can't have friends. Yasmin not agreed and then Renata's father said that she had to be the perfect daughter in the world. But both of them make a plan, and Kelly (using her powers as Black) flied to the 5th floor, where was Renata's room. There, Renata was saying to her dolls that she wanted to have real friends, and Kelly knocked the window. After that, Renata started to escape from her bedroom to play and had real friends, but one day, a dancer became a Kurafure and Yasmin and Kelly transformed in front of Renata. Renata, as wanting to protect her friends, transformed into Cure Book and defeated the Kurafure. Synopsis Yasmin was running away from the car in her school uniform, and Kelly runs to her, smiling. Then, a girl wearing a avanced-class clothes (PS: The classrooms in the school of every wear are separated from intelligence) and said hi in a very calm voice. Then, acidentally, she steps on Kelly's foot, who makes she jump like a crazy girl, hit a tree, and falls in the fountain of the school. Kelly was very wet, Yasmin, Renata and the other students go there to see that she was alright. Renata was apologizing 100 times, and Yasmin was helping Kelly to get out of the fountain. Kelly said to her to don't worry, that everything was fine and... she has a extra uniform in her bag. Kelly smiled and Renata ask her why she didn't get angry at her. Yasmin told that, beyond she be a clumsy girl, she also know that it was a aciddent. Renata faster saw her clock and said that she has to go to her classroom, because the classes of the avanced-class start early from the medium classes. In the Colorful Palace, the King and the Queen were looking again at Black's second battle, the battle that makes them cry more than the normal. White comes and says that if they wanna to protect Black from the Kurafure attacks, they have to sacrifices theirselfs. They didn't said anything. But the King said that she can't win. Then, White said that Black's death is scheduled, and the Queen asked what she means about that. White said that know everything from Black's attacks and diseases, and it will be easy to her. Back to the Earth, Kelly and Yasmin were leaving school, and Kelly tried to talk to Renata, but the only thing that she listened was "I don't have time". Both of them followed the car, and Card asked what they were doing, and Yasmin said that they are trying to make a new friend. When they get there, Yasmin was looking surprised, Kelly the same, and Card was with a big mouth opened. They were looking to a big mansion, and Kelly fainted. Still awakening, she try to believe that the big house was a dream, but it wasen't. Kelly was about to faint again, but Yasmin stopped her. (PS.2: The Colorful Palace wasn't that luxury.) They rang the bell, and Renata's father come. They wanted to talk to Renata, but he said that she doesn't time to these thing, that she has to study to become the perfect daughter. Kelly was looking to him with a face like "What??" and Yasmin disagreed. He expulsed they from the house, but Yasmin don't gave up. She asked Kelly if Black can fly, and she said that she can, only for a limit. Kelly looked into Yasmin eyes, also knowing what she wants. She started to fly. In Renata's bedroom, she was talking to her dolls, that she wants real friends, not dolls. Kelly knocked her window, and Renata gets scared, but only was the "girl from this morning". Kelly was flying, and Renata really doesn't believed that, but she said that was only a "invisible rope", and both of them get into the floor. Yasmin said her name, Hanauta Yasmin, and Kelly saind "her", Kurogane Kelly. Renata introduced herself, Tsukikawa Renata, and then everyday was being like that. She get a montable scairs and always go down and runs to play with the others. One day, when they were playing, a Kurafure appeared, and White was standing there. Kelly and Yasmin were about to transform, but they remembered that Renata was there. Then, the dancer Kurafure attacked them first, and was about to attack Renata, when Yasmin telled her to stop, and both of them transform. Renata was very surprised, and Ray said to her sister to don't fall in the shadows' control, but was late. Then, the fight started. Feather was about to perform Angel Solution, but when she said "Pretty Cure...", the Kurafure attacked her. Feather and Ray were in trouble. Renata stand in front of them, and also a Powerful Amulet flied to her neck. Card said to her to use the Trump Pact and the Miracle Card, Clover 3 to transform. She transformed and choosed the name Cure Book. She started to fight the Kurafure and perfomed Destiny Pages. When, they decide to fight together, and in the next day, Renata's father had to travel, and it was a chance to her. The final scene was Renata smiling. Major Events *Tsukikawa Renata appears for the first time. *Tsukikawa Renata transforms into Cure Book and perform Destiny Pages for the first time. *It was reveled that probably Black has a weak body, as White said that knows Black's diseases. Characters *Hanauta Yasmin / Cure Feather *Kurogane Kelly / Cure Ray *Tsukikawa Renata / Cure Book Mascots *Card Villains *White *Kurafure Secondary Characters *Renata's father *Queen *King Trivia *It can be strange, but when they were running back to home, girls with the Verone's school uniform can be seen. Category:Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure Category:Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Episodes Category:User:WhiteColor